1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test systems and methods, and particularly to a system and a method for testing whether a device can work normally in a preset frequency range.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, users may want to test whether an electronic device, e.g., a central processing unit (CPU) can work normally in a preset frequency range. However, due to different electronic device configurations, as well as environmental conditions, many different frequency ranges need to be tested. Furthermore, tests for frequency ranges of electronic devices are usually done manually, thereby making the tests inefficient and inaccurate.